skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkle
Sparkle is a magical knight summoned from a storybook with a paper body (or rather, a copy of said knight), who is one of the Light Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Sparkle resembles a human female around her low 20s in age, with long white hair and blue eyes. However, her body is made out of a single sheet of paper, making her paper-thin and usually viewed at an angle, her body having to flip itself around to change directions. Her outfit is a suit of yellow skirt-fashioned armor with a long pink skirt slit down the front coming down from the bottom of the armor, yellow greaves visible on her legs, and a yellow helmet with a white jewel embedded in it (with her hair coming out the back). Sparkle always wields a magic rod with a light blue crystal. When Transhaped using a Light Mask, Sparkle's appearance doesn't change much apart from her mask merging with her helmet, but notably, her paper-thin body becomes a three-dimensional papercraft version of itself. Wings of light come from her back as her hair seems to flow with no external forces, and her rod's crystal becomes star-shaped with a much more ornate holder. Biography A certain storybook tells the story of Sparkle, a young knight who gave up her sword in favor of a magic rod, gaining the power to cast light magic. Several residents of Skylands idolized her for her power and personality, but when villains started attacking Skylands again, a group of magicians attempted the unthinkable: They tried to summon Sparkle from her story to defend them. The incantation worked... somewhat, as rather than summon Sparkle normally, her body had formed from a sheet of paper. Uncertain about the world she was now in, Sparkle left those problems to the side when confronted by the villain Carnivine, using her light magic in conjunction with abilities her paper body gave her to drive him and his plant minions away from the village. Sparkle was then approached by Master Eon, who noted that she had been summoned, or rather copied, from her storybook. Noting that her story hadn't been changed, Sparkle chose to remain in Skylands, as villains like Carnivine needed to be stopped. Master Eon gave her the role of Skylander, but Motorman, who was also on the scene, wondered if she had Transhaper potential. Bringing her to the Transhaper Institute of Magic and Engineering, Sparkle resonated with a Light Mask, and the power of Transhaping could even turn her body 3D. This power made Sparkle more ready than ever to battle for Skylands' sake, and thus she joined the Transhapers, ready to put evil's story to an end! Personality Sparkle is what you would expect from a knight: She's brave, selfless, and kind, willing to put her own life on the line for others. Some people consider her personality as "perfect", but truthfully, Sparkle doesn't like being seen as it, showing a slight snarky side toward Maria Sue-Ellen Ficlon, her story's writer, for not knowing how to write actual characters, as well as a desire to be an actual person rather than just a stock hero. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Sparkle's paper body, origin from a book, and copy techniques are based on the concept of the video game Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, as well as Paper Mario's gameplay from that game. * The author of Sparkle's book, Maria Sue-Ellen Ficlon, is a reference to Mary Sues, a type of character who appears perfect in every way and is usually a product of poor writing. Fittingly, Sparkle does not think highly of her author and claims she can't write good characters. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Light Skylanders Category:Light Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders